Trails of Stars
by Enchanted Wings
Summary: A group of cats is selected upon the stars to go on a journey to search for new land. If they do not succeed, the clans will be destroyed by what is to come. Can they complete their task, or will the clans fall?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Okay, just to let you know before hand, this is probably the first story that I will be continuing, and I'm sorry this is so short. The chapters will get longer as I progress throughout the story! Also, OC submissions are welcome :)**

**Trails of Stars Prologue**

* * *

The air was cold, dry, and crisp. Starry pelts ruffled throughout the area, but the cats seemed to pay no mind, for they had been frozen in shock upon hearing the news.

"What?! He's just a kit! He's too young for a prophecy like this!" Barked a grey tabby tom with a pure black tail. His pelt bristled in slight anger, his green eyes sharp and serious. A she-cat, with a pelt of white and cream stepped up."Blacktail, did I say that he was going alone? And no, he's not a kit anymore, he's an apprentice." She spoke sternly, her tail flicking. Blacktail growled softly."Fine, Cloudstar. Who will he be going with then? The clans will be destroyed if they don't move soon." He mewed.

Cloudstar tensed slightly before turning around to a pool of water, waving her tail over it, showing a group of cats."Several cats from different clans will be going on this journey." She informed.

Another cat, a dusty grey tom stepped up."Cloudstar, are you sure this is such a good idea? Bringing cats from different clans together for a journey can be very dangerous. They will all try to kill each other. Do you not remember the Great War? It was a catastrophe that brought all of the clans to hate each other." He meowed, his ears twitching. Cloudstar gazed at him, her icy blue eyes flickering slightly."Yes, I am sure. I've picked out cats with several different personalities, so they might fight at first. But, there's another part of their mission that they must complete." She spoke.

"And what is that?" All of Brightclan asked.

"Trust, and friendship. It's another thing that these cats need to survive." Cloudstar announced.

"I will now choose the cats that will be going on this mission! Come fourth my fellow clan cats, and let the journey begin!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Mistclan**

**Leader- Minnowstar-Large calico tom with green eyes**

**Deputy- Turtlepelt- Tortishell tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat- Littleberry- White she-cat with brown patches, ice blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Shadefur- Black and white tom, amber eyes**

**Dustcloud- White she-cat with grey tabby patches, green eyes**

**Flakestorm- Light silver she-cat with white paws, navy blue eyes**

**Hazelstep- Dusty brown she-cat, hazel eyes**

**Mudtalon- Dark brown tabby tom, green eyes**

**Yellowtail- White tom with a cream tail, blue eyes**

**Willowsong- dark brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Frostleaf- Blue/grey she-cat, green eyes**

**Ashfall- Dark grey tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw- reddish/brown tom with amber eyes**

**Snowpaw- Pure white tom with a large grey stripe running from his back to tail, all black tail, icy blue eyes**

**Kestrelpaw- Grey she-cat with green eyes**

**Skypaw- Silver she-cat with black paws, sky blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Opalstripe- Grey tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes (expecting Yellowtail's kits)**

**Marshlight- Mottled brown she-cat, brown eyes (expecting Mudtalon's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Briarflame- Small red she-cat with amber eyes**

**Hawkgaze- Dusty grey tom with sharp blue eyes**

* * *

**Author Note:We have a longer chapter this time :), So basically the cats of Mistclan are chosen for the journey.**

* * *

Minnowstar walked out of his den, his calico pelt bristling slightly as the cold leaf-bare winds ruffled through his bushy fur. His ear flicked as he observed his clan's camp with jade green orbs. Minnowstar perked up upon spotting his medicine cat, Littleberry, pad up to him with a smile."Have you spoken with Brightclan recently?" Minnowstar asked, his tail flicking in curiosity. The small brown and white she-cat nodded in response."Yes sir, they have given me a message." She replied. Littleberry's ice blue orbs flickered slightly as she shifted her paws."Several cats of different clans shall come together and go on a journey to find new land, before Darkclan attacks." She informed, sitting down. Minnowstar appeared to be quite shocked."Darkclan…figures…" He murmured before narrowing his eyes. Littleberry slowly nodded."They are at war with us, and Brightclan thinks that the clans will be destroyed if we stay here much longer." She mewed quietly. Minnowstar sighed, sitting down as well, his white tail curling around his large paws."Which cats?" He asked, his expression growing firm and serious."The cats have already been chosen, I shall lead them to the Four Stones, from then on they will begin their journey." Littleberry stated.

Minnowstar had spoken with his medicine cat for a while, then leaped onto the Leader's Peak and called for every cat's attention.

Snowpaw glanced up at his leader silently, having been talking with Oakpaw at the moment. His form shook slightly in the cold, his white, black, and grey pelt having been covered in frost and snow. Oakpaw nudged him with a smirk, grinning at him as he stared up at Minnowstar.

Minnowstar's eyes narrowed."Cats of Mistclan! Littleberry has received a message from Brightclan, and there will be 2 cats of our clan going on a journey to find new land with more from the other four clans!" He announced. The whole clan looked shocked, before a grey and white tom growled."Are you insane?! They will fight to the death, Minnowstar! You very well know that the clans haven't gotten along ever since the Great War!" He protested, his thick pelt raising slightly in alarm. Minnowstar shook his head."You do not know that, Ashfall, they have selected a different variety of cats to go on this journey, and they aren't mouse brained. If they know the risk of now completing the task, then they will not fight." He replied, his tail lashing in slight annoyance. Ashfall seemed to relax slightly upon hearing his leader's words, and silenced himself, sitting back down calmly.

Snowpaw seemed quite nervous."Wh-what if they d-don't succeed?" He whispered. Oakpaw seemed a bit puzzled as well."Then we're all doomed." He muttered, frowning now. Snowpaw fidgeted nervously, his tail lashing uneasily.

"Shadefur and Snowpaw shall be participating in this journey!" Minnowstar announced. Both cats seemed to freeze in place, Shadefur's eyes widening in shock, but Snowpaw's in fear. Oakpaw stared at Snowpaw in surprise."D-dude!" He managed. Snowpaw was nosed forward by his mother, Frostleaf. Snowpaw glanced back at them with uncertainty before stepping up. Shadefur growled softly, before padding up.

"Now, you two need to promise me that you will try your hardest to complete this mission, or else all of us will die." Minnowstar spoke sternly, his eyes sharpening. Snowpaw nodded slowly and hesitantly, still in shock that Brightclan wanted him out of all cats to go. Shadefur frowned."We will try our hardest, sir." He reassured. Littleberry padded up to them."Now then, lets get you two prepared for your journey, on the trails of stars."

Snowpaw shuddered, knowing how terrible this journey would be, but gathered up the courage to walk to the medicine cat den, Shadefur walking by his side. They both stepped into the den, past the bramble curtains. The den was neat and clean, herb stores in small openings in the den walls, several nests made perfectly and off to the side of the den, Littleberry's being on the other side.

Snowpaw gulped."U-um...Littleberry...h-how dangerous will th-this mission be?..." He asked quietly. Littleberry prepared the herbs before turning to him."Unfortunately, it will be very dangerous, you will have to pass through the mountains and valleys." She informed, handing them their herbs to eat. Shadefur ate his silently, his ear flicking. Snowpaw hesitantly ate his, frowning at the bitter taste he received. Littleberry smiled."But you shouldn't worry, Brightclan is watching over you and will keep you both safe on your journey." She reassured. Snowpaw managed a tiny smile.

_Brightclan...please keep them safe..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Fireclan**

**Leader- Flarestar-Bright orange tom with brown eyes**

**Deputy- Pineflame-Reddish brown tom with green eyes**

**Medicine cat- Kelpfire- Grey tom with darker grey paws and ears, amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Flamesong- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Scorchpelt- Black and grey tom with bright amber eyes**

**Singeclaw- Dark grey/russet tom with brown eyes**

**Blazestorm- Reddish she-cat with orange eyes**

**Ashtooth- Dusty grey tom with darker dapples and amber eyes**

**Sparkflight- White she-cat with ginger patches and brown eyes**

**Lightfire- Orange she-cat with black paws and blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Firepaw- Bright cream tom with amber eyes**

**Brightpaw- Light orange she-cat, brown eyes**

**Queens:**

**Stormblaze- Dark grey she-cat with orange eyes (expecting Singeclaw's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Lilyfire- White she-cat with amber eyes**

**There will be allegiances for each clan for the first few chapters, just to get you familiar with the cats.**

* * *

**Author Note:Alright, so in this chapter the cats that have been chosen for the journey meet with each other, and are introduced by saying why Brightclan chose them. I'd like to thank Song of falling feathers and Jaysong of Thunderclan for submitting their OCs!**

* * *

Littleberry led Snowpaw and Shadefur out of camp. Shadefur's black and white pelt ruffled in the light breeze, his eyes sharp and narrowed. Snowpaw glanced around."A-are we g-going to the F-Four Stones?" He asked curiously. Littleberry nodded."This is where you meet the group of cats you will be traveling with." She replied, her tail flicking once. Snowpaw slowly nodded. Shadefur huffed."I don't see why we need a whole group of cats to do this, I mean, can't we just go on our own?" He questioned. Littleberry looked over her shoulder."I'm afraid not, you need a group of cats to fight of dangers. Also, by doing this, the clans will bond a bit better, this is what Brightclan wants." She mewed softly.

They soon reached the Four Stones. Snowpaw gazed over the snow-covered area. He spotted a distant group of cats, sitting upon the slightly slanted, rough rock that represented Hollowclan. He gulped and glanced at the smooth, vine-covered rock that showed off Fernclan, upon it sat some kinder looking cats. Snowpaw's gaze drifted to the ridged, pointed stone of Fireclan. Littleberry led them to their rock, which was smooth, and shaped in an oval, having lighter grey dapples. A grey tom trotted up to Littleberry."I see that Brightclan has chosen these two from your clan?" He asked. Littleberry nodded."Yes, Kelpfire, a good decision, if I might add." She replied. Kelpfire smiled slightly."We should gather them all together now that we're all here." He suggested. Snowpaw hesitantly nodded, Shadefur not saying a word. They trotted to the center, along with the other cats.

A black she-cat with dark grey tabby stripes nodded to her clan mates."Alright, I'm Aspenlight, Fernclan's medicine cat." She introduced. She turned to the two cats having been chosen by Brightclan. Aspenlight gestured to a brown tabby she-cat with faint brown stripes, white legs and belly, and green eyes."This is Bramblepaw, she was chosen for this journey because of her naturally calm nature and her strong-willed personality." She spoke. Bramblepaw nodded, smiling happily. Aspenlight drew their attention to a bright cream tom with blue eyes."This is Sunwave, he was most likely chosen for his optimistic heart and bravery." She spoke. Sunwave grinned, waving his tail.

Kelpfire stepped up, revealing the chosen cats of his clan."I'm Kelpfire, Fireclan's medicine cat." He pointed his tail to a bright ginger she cat with green eyes."This is Flamesong, she was chosen for this mission because of her kind heart and motherly nature." He stated. Flamesong dipped her head with a bright smile. Kelpfire flicked his ear in a gesture to a black and grey tom with amber eyes."This is Scorchpelt, chosen for his fierce and loyal heart." Scorchpelt said nothing, just snorted in response.

A silver tabby tom stepped forward."I'm Featherfall, Hollowclan's medicine cat." He spoke quietly, before turning to a yellow tom with brown eyes."This is Dewpaw, chosen for his smarts and quiet personality." Featherfall introduced. Dewpaw nodded silently. Featherfall turned his gaze to a small dusty brown she-cat."This is Mouseflight, seemingly chosen for her helpful and stubborn heart." He finished.

Finally, Littleberry moved up."I'm Littleberry, Mistclan's medicine cat." She informed, before pointing a paw to Shadefur, him being a black tom with a white underbelly."This is Shadefur, approved to go on this mission because of his cold, yet caring heart." Littleberry stated. Shadefur said nothing, just gazed away. Littleberry turned to Snowpaw, a small white tom with a dark grey stripe running down his back, as well having a pure black tail and icy blue eyes."This is Snowpaw, he was chosen for his shy and worrisome personality." She spoke. Snowpaw gave a small smile in greeting.

The medicine cats all said in unison, their eyes glowing slightly.

_"These are the cats that have been chosen for this journey, you shall look for new land," They began."and if you fail, __Darkclan will rule, and the clans of this forest will all be destroyed."_

The group of chosen cats all nodded, their eyes narrowing, accepting the task at hand.


End file.
